Rendez moi Alice
by Whyle
Summary: Buvant le sang du Jabberwocky, Alice s'en est allée du Pays des Merveilles. Seulement, qu'en est-il de ceux qu'elle a pu laisser derrière ?  Cette histoire débute à partir de cette scène d'au revoir, mais vécue par le Chapelier. AlicexChapelier.


Une nouvelle fiction. Décidément, je suis incorrigible ;p

Mais je peux me justifier par le fait que j'avais envie de traiter le point de vue du Chapelier dans une fiction, vu que l'autre est écrite sous celui d'Alice. Sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et que j'aurai réussi à bien traiter le caractère de Tarrant. Si jamais quelque chose vous chiffonne, n'hésitez surtout pas ;)

En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**Ps** : Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement ma bêta, qui fait un excellent boulot x)

**Situation** : L'histoire commence au moment où Alice quitte le pays des Merveilles, juste après avoir gagné contre le Jabberwocky.

* * *

**Rendez moi Alice  
**

Progressivement, elle commença à partir en fumée. Littéralement.

Cela avait commencé par son armure argentée si lisse, quoique éraflée par endroits. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible au vu de l'intense combat qu'elle avait pu mener contre cet affreux Jabberwocky. Ses yeux verts s'embrumèrent en s'imaginant que s'il n'était pas intervenu pour la sauver, les choses auraient pu tourner au drame. Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter, ni y survivre. C'est donc par pur instinct de protection qu'il avait empoigné fermement son épée, la plantant profondément dans la queue de cette abomination. En sachant pertinemment les conséquences que pourrait lui apporter ce geste : la mort sur le champ de bataille. Seulement, à ses yeux, sa vie n'avait que peu de valeur comparée à celle de la jeune fille.

Puis vint le tour de ses cheveux, dont les boucles étaient si bien dessinées. Lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle, si près que sa bouche avait pu atteindre le creux de son oreille, la tentation de poser sa main sur sa chevelure s'était emparée de lui. Principalement pour confirmer ses jugements sur cette dernière. Était-elle aussi soyeuse qu'il avait pu l'imaginer ? Douce, duveteuse, moelleuse, satinée, veloutée ? Certainement, puisqu'il s'agissait de celle d'Alice. Cependant, en ayant conscience de l'état de ses mains rongées par le mercure et meurtries par son matériel de couture, cette idée s'était rapidement envolée de son esprit.

Ce n'était pas l'instant propice, qui plus est. Il était en train s'assister, impuissant, au départ de celle qui comptait le plus pour lui. Inexplicablement, elle était devenue son centre d'attraction dès lors qu'elle eut posé son pied au Pays des Merveilles. Et même s'il se sentait gêné à cette pensée, sa jeune amie qu'il avait connue enfant s'était métamorphosée en magnifique jeune femme. Il pressentait que ses pupilles perdaient de leur éclat au fur et à mesure que la contenance de cet adorable être devenait friable. Ainsi que sa solidité. Sa présence ici.

Une douleur vive s'immisça dans sa poitrine dès lors que le processus s'attaqua à son visage. Celui harmonieux, tendre et agréable d'Alice. Ses lèvres charnues, ses joues rebondies à la juste mesure et son petit nez droit qui lui paraissait si mignon étaient en train de filer à l'anglaise. Il se fit violence pour ne rien laisser paraître. Autant pour ne pas infliger davantage de peine à son charmant ange bleu, que pour préserver sa fierté devant elle. Mais à quoi sert l'amour-propre face à la perte de sa source de bonheur ? Le thé lui semblera plus fade sans elle à ses côtés. Sans espoir de retour. Il avait conscience qu'elle ne tiendrait pas ses engagements, si jamais on pouvait employer un mot aussi fort pour une promesse non formulée comme telle.

La pauvre âme déjà bien malmenée du Chapelier atteint le paroxysme de sa torture au moment même où les yeux bleus d'Alice s'engageaient vers la porte de sortie de son monde. Au fur et à mesure, il les vit disparaitre, ne distinguant plus que ses iris si expressives et captivantes. Sans prévenir, une envie furieuse de hurler secoua le malheureux. Crier n'importe quel mot, pourvu qu'elle puisse revenir à ses côtés, ou bien que cet acte étanche sa peine envahissante. Mais sa bouche resta close et ne protesta pas face à l'effacement total de la jeune anglaise.

Au bout de quelques instants qui parurent si longs à l'esprit de l'homme fou, il prit conscience que son regard ne portait plus que sur le paysage presque désert de la bataille dorénavant achevée. Un large échiquier s'offrait à lui, sans Alice en vue. Il ne pouvait même pas savoir si son cœur battait encore ou non. Si oui, il ne lui servait plus à rien qu'autre chose. Devenant totalement inutile maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là.

"Nous sommes là pour t'aider à tenir le coup, Tarrant."

Ce faible murmure provenait des lèvres de Mallykum, les traits tirés de son visage reflétant bien la peine que tous partageaient. Son muscle principal choisit ce moment précis pour se manifester par une douleur sourde. Que lui soit désespéré, il pouvait le supporter. Mais que ses amis soient également tristes, c'en était de trop. Un petit sourire nerveux s'élargit sur les joues du Chapelier, qui émit un bref rire incontrôlable. Il sentit que la Reine Blanche se crispait, s'attendant au pire. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il savait que Mirana avait toujours eu de bonnes intuitions. Malheureusement, ce cas ne faisait pas exception à la règle, alors qu'il prononçait ses premiers mots depuis le départ d'Alice.

"Je m'intéresse aux mots commençant par la lettre S."

A cet instant précis, la petite souris eut un mouvement de recul, effrayée par ce qui lui venait en tête. Sa minuscule main se posa sur la garde de ce qu'elle considérait comme son épée, prête à intervenir. Même si cela devait impliquer le fait de blesser son grand ami, elle n'hésiterait pas afin de lui sauver la vie.

"Saveur.", Il débuta sur un ton nonchalant, laissant son envie s'exprimer : "Solidité. Secret. Souvenir ...", Il s'arrêta sur ce mot, l'air perdu. Sa voix se fit subitement rauque, un accent plus prononcé s'emparant d'elle. Ses yeux commencèrent à changer subtilement de couleur, le vert clair de ces derniers virant lentement à l'orange.

"Sentiment. Souffrance ! Solitude !", hurla-t-il, juste avant que les Tweedle ne sautent sur lui, s'agrippant l'un à son bras, l'autre à sa jambe pour tenter de le calmer. Le Chapelier se débattit brutalement, s'époumonant à crier des mots qui n'avaient plus de sens, avant de passer à ceux de sa langue natale. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa peine mais avait totalement perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Mally resta interdite un moment devant tant de violence, puis se reprit, sentant que c'était son devoir de l'aider. Elle grimpa sur la tête de Tweedle Dum, s'offrant ainsi un accès vers l'épaule de son compagnon de thé devenu enragé. Elle eut du mal à garder son équilibre face à ses mouvements brusques mais tint bon en s'accrochant à ses vêtements. Sans réfléchir, elle sortit son épée et la planta dans son bras, espérant que la douleur physique pourrait lui redonner la raison. En vain. Son corps plia sous le coup, surpris et tomba à terre sous l'effet des deux garçons qui l'écrasaient de leur poids.

Le silence revint petit à petit, uniquement entrecoupé par les respirations saccadées des créatures épuisées par leur lutte. La Reine Blanche s'avança vers eux, se baissant doucement afin d'examiner le malheureux. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle, ses yeux presque teintés de leur couleur originelle. Soudain, un élément qu'il avait oublié apparut dans son champ de vision, le stupéfiant. Une tête.

"Sang ?", souffla-t-il désespérément avant de sourire tristement. Une lueur orangée fila sur ses iris.

Sans prévenir, il parvint à s'échapper de l'emprise des Tweedle, avant de se précipiter vers la seule partie restante du Jabberwocky. Mirana ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il comptait faire, et n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher en le signalant à ses compagnons. Tarrant avait déjà ses mains emplies de liquide violacé, qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres. Seulement, un chat bleu apparut devant lui, maintenant ce sang si convoité par le Chapelier hors de sa portée en lui agrippant les poignets.

"Voyons, Chapelier. Penses-tu qu'elle serait heureuse de te revoir dans de telles circonstances ?"

L'intéressé cessa sur le champ de se débattre à l'évocation de sa précieuse Alice. Sans dire un mot, il baissa les bras, puis sa tête.

La Reine Blanche soupira doucement, soulagée qu'un tel désastre ait pu être évité. Malheureusement, elle était consciente que dorénavant, elle devrait prendre des mesures contre son fidèle Chapelier afin de prévenir toute autre catastrophe. Ainsi que de tenter de lui redonner le sourire, chose qu'elle imaginait difficilement réalisable en cet instant.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu =)

Je ne vais pas vous cacher que cette fiction sera plutôt courte (sauf surprise), mais j'espère qu'elle vous intéressera ;p

**Ps** : Si jamais vous pensez qu'il y a des incohérences ou bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous chiffonne, n'hésitez pas. En espérant avoir votre avis ! A bientôt ;)


End file.
